Gears of War: Showdown
by USNC Marine
Summary: When a strange group of Locust soldiers appears and slaughters Gear squads then vanishes quickly, it puts everyone on edge. And when Gamma squad is assigned to hunt these ghosts down...only God knows what they will find.


Showdown

Prologue: A new threat

Gears stumbled through the alleyway, lancers swinging around and firing wildly as rain poured down upon them sliding off their armor. The soldiers cursed loudly as shadow's sped around them, the figures just watching the gears and taunting them with their ghastly presence. The four gears finally got their act together and pulled a 360 degree defense their lancers watching every corner and entry way "Come on you fucking ghosts….come on…" one man grunted, his arms shaking like mad.

The air became quite for a moment when a pluck was heard and a gear yelled in pain as he fell forwards into a puddle, bright yellow sparks popping of his back "Everyone jump!" another gear hollered as the stuck man looked at the arrow in him and screamed as it detonated, his upper body vanishing in a bloody mess. Gore and blood splashed on the others, one man yelling under his helmet as his friend blew up "They got Jeremy! Fuck this man!"

"Shut the hell up Richard!" A larger man grunted as he knelt scanning the roofs with his rifle "There watching us still…stay al" he began to finish when a longshot fired, his head popping like a grape. Brain matter painted the wall in an unpleasant fashion.

The last two gears stumbled back behind a dumpster, Richard shivering madly in his armor as he tried to keep his grip on his gun "No…no…no…." he panted, his helmet muffling his voice.

The last gear looked at him and nodded, understanding how he was feeling "We're going to be fine…" the woman said to him as she pulled a blue grenade off her belt and armed it tossing it ahead of another exit "Richard move when it fills!" She yelled, charging her lancer.

Richards nodded slowly, gulping as he watched the smoke fill…and when it did they both ran like hell, longshot rounds skimming past them, as if the sniper knew what they where doing "Richards keep up! Arghh!" she yelled her yell turning into a scream as the whine of a chainsaw bayonet activated, the grinding of blades through meat and chipping against hard bone sent a shiver down Richard's spine as he barreled past where his friend had been, his boots splashing in something sticky and wet. The helmet fed him the readouts of his allies soon…everyone's life signs gone save for his own.

He cried loudly as he ran, the long shot not firing again. His muscles burned as he threw everything into them, his head paining him as snickers and hisses followed him "No…not me!"

Breaking out of the alleyway he was almost home free when a boltok pistol fired his knee cap exploding in bright red his body slamming into the ground hard "AGH!!!" He cried his lancer clattering away from him as he fell. His eyes filled with tears as he grabbed the bloody stump clutching it like a child did a toy before his eye's flashed opened and widened a blade coming down through his helmet's visor and driving through his skull. The knife came out the back of his helmet, his form falling limp. Blood mixed with the rain water and flowed down the street as a boot slammed into the water splashing it everywhere.

A large black cloaked figure hissed as it yanked the knife out and put it back on its belt. Drawing the boltok his hissed at the others down the street, several more of the tall black robed figures emerged from the roof and buildings, all carrying various weapons, human skull necklaces adorning their neck's as they hissed back and vanished back into the ally…the smell of fresh gears in the air….

And all was silent before the cries filled the air again only to be silenced and only the pat…pat…pat…of the rain could be heard.

-------Coming Soon------

Chapter One: Hell Seekers

Pre-view

Gamma Squad, an elite, yet reckless squad in the COG military learn of a new group of locust that have been deemed to be ghosts and slaughtering squads leaving no trace but the bodies. Seems like the famed Hell Seekers of COG got a mission in line for them…But…not all is what is seems.


End file.
